Remember Me...
by I Love SIA
Summary: Lily Evans and her three best friends enjoy the breeziness of teenage life until one foolish mistake brings her into the arms o the one and only James Potter. Together they work together to undercover a deadly secret.
1. Hogwarts Express 1967

The September wind whipped at the bright ,red hair of Lily Evans. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. It was a quiet and gray Monday morning. The dark grey skies held the promise of a storm. To Lily, this was a moment that would begin the rest of her life. She was going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy.  
  
Ever since she has received the letter, her mind toiled over the possibilites that her education at this school would open. She got her schoolbooks as early as possible and studied and studied until the awaited September 1st had arrived. Her older sister, Petunia frowned down upon her school. To her the place sounded like a load of rubbish. To Lily, the school was like the rising sun after a long and dull summer night. She had always yearned for excitement, though she could never exactly pinpoint what type.  
  
"Are you coming, dear?" Her mother's voice broke through Lily's thoughts. Lily gave herself a mental shake and then began advancing foward, although her legs were heavy as made of lead.  
  
"If you are nervous, you don't have to go. We could always send you to the local public school," Her father reminded her. He somewhat disproved of her being a wizard. He thought it sounded like these people weren't the type to send off your eleven year old daughter to. However, he knew that his daughter wanted this more than anything in the world, so he relunctantly agreed.  
  
Seemingly after hours of walking, the Evans reached the inside of the train station. Lily tightened her grip on the handle of her trunk. The station was flooded with people. Some were smiling and greeting relatives or friends. Some were scowling and looking at their watches. Young children scurried about as their mothers tried relentlessly to catch up with them.  
  
The station itself was very interesting indeed. It seemed to be set right out of the 19th century and had an almost secretive tone about it. Lily closed her eyes and imagined all the people before her who stepped onto this station on their way to Hogwarts for the very first time. She watched as a rather cute guy, James Potter and his equally hot friend, Sirius Black simply walked through the platform. They seemed a bit older than her. A few feet behind them was his little sister who was also entering her first year at Hogwarts. Her, Lily, and two other girls met on the train and all discovered to be in the same house. For the next two years, they traveled as a square and laughed and giggled all the time often receiving weird looks from the people around them. 


	2. Ass Smacking And Forks

Lily Potter awoke to the shrill ring of the telephone. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and only two days before she began her third year at Hogwarts. She knew instantly who was calling. The only person up at this hour was her friend Michelle. Michelle was a very hyper energetic person. She also seemed to have no trouble waking up at 9:30 on a Saturday.  
  
Lily rolled over and sleepily picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," she said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Wakey- wakey. Rise and shine. We are going to Diagon Alley today." Michelle informed her.  
  
"We already bought our books ,remember?" Lily yawned.  
  
"Of course I know that," Michelle snapped."It's just that Anthony might be hanging out there today and I wouldn't want to miss my chance to run into him." Lily groaned. "Hello, girl are you nuts? Have you seen how many friends that guy has? You'll have your pick of any one of them."  
  
"I don't trust them. I would never go out with anyone like that. They're so creepy." Lily gushed.  
  
"Oh and James isn't creepy?" Michelle said with a note of annoyance in her voice. At the sound of his name, Lily blushed.  
  
"Well he doesn't have those freaky ,um, eyes." Lily stammered.  
  
"You are such a geek. He's coming with us you know. You can sit next to him if you want." Michelle smiled knowing that Lily was coming now.  
  
"Count me in." Lily said.  
  
*******************************  
  
Two hours later they were standing in the center of Diagon Alley. Agnes and Ann were gossiping about someone's hair on the far right, then there was Michelle making use of what she called her spectacles [her glasses] by checking out hot guys, Lily was standing on the left next to James. She could feel the heat on her face and she knew that by now her face and hair were probably close to the same color.  
  
"Well, I am not walking through the mall with my sister and friends so I am going to meet up with my friends. Bye." James said, to Lily's dissappointment.  
  
"Wait!" Michelle yelled. She went up to her brother and smacked his ass. She turned to Lily and asked,"Are you jealous?" Lily buried her face into her hands and James shot them weird looks before meeting up with his friends.  
  
"Please, tell me you did not just do that." Lily pleaded.  
  
"She did. But look on the bright side. It could have been another girl who went up and smacked James's ass ,right?" Ann said grinning evilly.  
  
"I swear I am just going to shoot myself." Lily sighed.  
  
"With what?" Agnes asked suddenly. With that, the four of them started laughing. They laughed so hard their stomachs ached and tears were streaming down their cheeks. The only one not in totally hysterics was Agnes. Most of the shoppers in Diagon Alley were staring at the girls with odd expressions on their faces.  
  
"With what?" Ann repeated. Agnes's cheeks grew flushed.  
  
"With a fork!" Michelle yelled cheerfully. And once again the entire group burst forth into giggles and once again got glares and stares from the nearby shoppers. 


End file.
